The past remains
by Nakomi
Summary: Someone from Batman's past comes back to be in his future, and who would have thought, it was just suppose to be a normal day at the beach. Bruce/OC. Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice. review please!
1. Chapter 1

'thoughts'

"talk"

_**Lyrics.**_

It had been two years since the team was formed, two years of missions and friendship and love for some. Robin looked around at his friends, the people he considered family; Batman or Bruce had come to trust them all with his and robins true identities.

"Hey Dick, get over here, we're gonna play volley ball." Yelled Wally. Dick smiled, he was glad that they could all know him as something other than robin.

Dick looked back at Bruce, Clark, Oliver and Barry, They had all come with them to the beach today. He smiled as he looked around he took in the fact that they weren't the only ones there, there were other families, friends and kids running around all having fun.

-Change POV-

Clark looked around he watch the families and kids that they shared the beach with, " Bruce, do you ever think of her?"

The question must have startled the other man because Clark noticed that he stiffened for a moment before answering. " What is there to think about?"

"Bruce you loved her… that doesn't just go away."

"He's right you know." Commented Oliver.

"You can have a family too, ya know?" stated Barry.

"It doesn't matter… I have other duties to attend to." Bruce said as he got up and walked down the beach. Clark watch him go, sighing. Just then a ball landed near his feet, he leaned down and picked it up only to notice a petite black haired woman with crystal blue eyes walking his way, he knew those eyes, he would know them anywhere.

"Hey can I get that ball from you; my daughter got a little over zealous there." The woman smiled and laughed softly as a young child tackled her legs from behind, apologizing for losing the ball. The woman looked back at the little girl and smiled, she had a beautiful smile, one that Clark was sure he would never forget

"Oh yea, here." He handed the ball back to her as she took it he noticed that she was staring at him intently.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I know it's a little forward, but you do look familiar." She laughed then, "Sorry, where are my manners, my name is Maria and this is my daughter Clara."

"Clark, my name is Clark. It's nice to meet you." He knew that name, but he couldn't believe that this woman with what looked to be a five year old daughter could possibly be his best friends' ex-lover, there was no way, he didn't think she'd gotten married, but then maybe she had.

"Well we better get going now; it was nice to meet you." She nodded toward Oliver and Barry as she turned to walk away, picking the little girl up and swinging her over her shoulder.

"Was that?" Barry looked at him and Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. "Who knew she was so close, do you think he knows?"

"Think who knows what?" asked Wally.

"Yea?" questioned the rest of the younger hero's except for Dick who looked at Clark, "Was that her? Was Maria?" He questioned the older man.

Clark looked at him "It was."

"Who was the little girl with her? Why didn't any of you go get Bruce?" He questioned the older men.

Clark looked away; it wasn't his place to get in the middle. "Stay out of it, all of you. Especially you Dick. It isn't your place or ours to meddle in his affairs."

Just as he said this he noticed Bruce making his way back towards them. "Who was that woman you were talking to Clark, she had a cute kid."

"Oh, I didn't get her name; her little girl just lost the ball for a second."

"Ah, she looked familiar…" he mumbled.

-Change POV-

'I know him from somewhere' she swore inwardly. She looked at Clara; she looked just like her father. She missed him so much, but she knew that she couldn't allow herself to be near him again or for him to find out about their daughter.

She thought back to all those years ago.

(Flashback)

"Maria, I love you." She had been shocked to hear him say it, she never thought he would.

"Oh Bruce, I love you too!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, burying her fingers in his thick dark hair.

(End flashback)

It had been a heated night of passion, one that she would always remember. Not because of the love they shared, but because the next morning he was gone, with nothing more than a letter saying good-bye, and that he'd always love her. It had been 6 years and she still had that letter, she remembered how she held it when she found out she was pregnant just a month later, she knew he was the father; but could never bring herself to let him know he had a child.

She sighed softly. "Mommy, do I have a daddy?" She looked at Clara shocked, but then she knew someday she would ask.

"Of course you do Clara."

"Where is he momma?" She picked Clara up, holding her close. "I don't know baby, I don't know."

"Does he love us momma?" she looked down at her beautiful little girl. "I believe he does."

Clara nodded and left it at that, she sighed softly, thankful her daughter had let it go. "Help mommy get our stuff so we can head home." She picked up a towel and shook it out, as she picked stuff up from their area she noticed that Clara wasn't near her, she looked up and around panicking slightly.

"Clara!" She shouted, she waited for a response before she yelled again. She could see her anywhere.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl around her, she's five years, black hair, Blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow swim suit." She asked several people but with no luck, she was becoming frantic, thoughts filled her mind.

-Change POV-

They heard a woman shouting; they all looked over and suddenly knew who it was. "Clara! Where are you?" she was running around looking for the small child that had been with her, Kaldur stood and walked over to her, asking if she needed help, she was nodding and looking around feverishly.

"Her little girl Clara is missing, she said she just turned around for a moment and she was gone."

The older men nodded and said they would help her look for Clara, she smiled and thanked them before moving away to continue her search. The split up and started searching the beach, Kaldur took to the water, Megan the air, and the rest took to the parking lot, the shore line, and the rocky over hangs that surrounded the beach.

They all searched for an hour, Bruce was about ready to call of the search when he heard a small voice calling out.

"Help! Help me! MOMMY!"

He looked around, claiming the rocky ledge, they he saw her, the little girl. "Clara?"

She looked up at him, stifling her tears, "Where is Mommy?" She cried as she tried to claim and reach him. He smiled and jumped down to her, looking her over to make sure she wasn't badly hurt. "Does anything hurt Clara?"

She nodded her head and looked down at her legs; they were covered in small cuts and bruises, nothing that wouldn't heal. He picked her up, "hold on tight, ok?" she nodded again and clung to his neck as he climbed over the rocky ledge.

Once they were over, he held her close to him patting her back. "I found her!" He called out, he saw her mother running full speed towards him slowing once she reached them, the little girl turned in his arms and reached out to her mother, who took her and clung to her crying softly. "Why did you wonder off Clara? You scared Mommy!"

The little girls face flushed, "I was looking for daddy…" The woman put her at arm's length and looked her over; she brushed the small girls check. "Clara… "

"Mommy it isn't fair that everyone else has a mommy and daddy… and all I have is a mommy…"

"Clara We've talked about this, your daddy isn't here." The little girls face twisted in anger as she yelled at her mother, "Because you don't want him to be!" she pulled away from her mother and turned and clung to Bruce's leg. Tears feel from her eyes, "Clara you know that isn't true… I love your daddy very much… but he… he just can't be with us right now."

She reached for the little girl who hid herself further behind Bruce, "I want to go home with him." The woman sighed before standing.

"I'm sorry… she can be a handful sometimes." Bruce stared at her, he knew this woman.

"Maria?" she stared at him for a long moment before stepping back. "Bruce? What… how?"

"I could ask you the same thing; I didn't know you had a daughter." She stared at him, her face flushed.

"You might have known if you hadn't of disappeared…" She looked down at Clara, and said. "Clara say hello to your daddy." Both the little and Bruce looked shocked, he looked down at Clara, How could he not have seen it.

"She's mine?"

"Who else? I never married Bruce, I waited for you, for 6 years I waited." She yelled at him. Clark thought it was a good time to let them talk in private, he called out to Clara, "Clara I think your mommy and daddy need some time to talk, let's go."

Maria looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Clark."

-Change POV and scene, they are now in the caves kitchen-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't reach you! You left! I only got a note from you, saying you loved me and that you were sorry… You said good-bye!" She screamed at him, she stepped closer and hit him, "You left me Bruce! I stood beside you for years, I waited for you to love me and when you finally did you ran away!" She beat on his chest as his arms encircled her; he pulled her close, kissing her harshly.

"There was never a day I didn't think about you Maria, I love you even today I love you. But you had to know that I couldn't stay forever… I have a duty Maria." She slapped him.

"I would never make you choose, because I know you would never pick me!" she hit him again. "Your life belongs to the league and I've accepted that, I always had… But I wanted you to be my husband Bruce; you were my best friend, my other half. I gave you everything and you gave me nothing except our daughter… she's all I have of what could have been Bruce."

She pulled away from him, and leaned against the wall, soft sobs coming from her, she slid down the wall. "Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you have just stayed?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry Maria, I never meant to hurt you, I love you so much, I always think of you." She sobbed into his chest.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think. I know it's a cliff hanger, but I was trying to decide if I wanted it to be a one shot or a story. Your reviews will decide this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I struggled with this chapter a little but, trying to decide where I wanted to go with it and how much drama I wanted to add. Read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Dick played with Clara, tossing her in the air and playing tag. Megan had join in the games, as had Wally and even Kaldur. Conner sat on the sofa and watch. "She really does look like him" whispered Artemis.<p>

Conner nodded, "She does." Just then Clara ran up to them and climbed on to Conner's lap, she smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I like you!" she stated in simple childhood innocence, Conner blinked at her. She then turned and looked at Kaldur; she stretched out her arm out towards him, making the grabby hands. Kaldur reached down and picked her up, she laid her head on his shoulder yawning.

"I'm tired kal!" He smiled at her and nodded, he carried her into the kitchen, he stopped and glanced at her mother and father for a moment before turning and taking her to his room. He set her down on the bed and she promptly curled up under the covers and drifted to sleep. He smiled at her and brushed her hair from her face, he admitted to himself that she was cute for a 5 almost 6 year old.

He turned off the light and closed his door; He walked straight into Bruce who stared down at him. "Oh, sir, I didn't see you there." Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"Clara in there?"

"Yes, she's taking a nap, she said she was tired."

Bruce nodded and patted him on the shoulder, thanking the younger man in his own way. Kaldur blushed and moved around him inly to come face to face with Maria, who smiled at him in turn.

-Change of POV-

"Bruce, what are we going to do now? She knows you're her father and she wants you with us… I want you with us."

He sighed. "It's too dangerous Maria, It was then and it is now. I won't put either of you in danger."

"How many people know who you are outside of the suit? Hardly anyone, there are people in the league who don't know you!"

He whipped around on her, "I left to protect you Maria, there are people out there who know who I am and they would do anything to hurt me, and my greatest weakness is you… and now our daughter!" She punched the wall next to her head losing himself for a moment, and just as suddenly he found himself being pulled away from her the face of his best friend in front of his.

"Stop it Bruce!" Clark shoved him away from Maria; there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt her, he remember when she came to him after Bruce had up and left her.

"Clark, it's fine really. I'm going to let Clara sleep and then we'll be on our way tomorrow." She turned to walk away, she didn't want to be anywhere near Bruce right now.

"Maria you don't have to go" Clark pleaded with her, "Stay, Clara loves it here, she loves playing with the young one, and here you have family."

"I'm sorry Clark, but I can't. He doesn't want us here, so we'll just be on our way once she's rested some… "She was shaking her head, silent tears leaving her eyes, she was so angry with him, he said that he still loved her, that he always thought of her, and what does he do, he basically tells her that he can't be with her, or doesn't want to be rather. No matter what the reason it hurt that he didn't want to be with her or their daughter.

Bruce looked stunned, he didn't want her to go, he didn't want to lose his daughter when he had just gotten her, but what could he do? He shook his head, he refused to be the reason either of them got hurt, so he would let her go and take Clara with her, but he would see them both in the night. He was Batman; he wouldn't lose his family, even if they weren't really a family.

-The next morning-

Maria was loading up her car, while arguing with Clark about leaving. As she packed stuff up, he took stuff out. She final whirled around on him tell him to just back off, that she wouldn't keep him or any of them from Clara or herself, but she refused to put herself in a position where she was going to end up hurt again. Clark raised his hands in defense, nodding his head.

Maria sighed, head tilted down, she was shaking. Clark reached out and held her, he felt for her. He was gonna kick Bruce's ass as soon as she and Clara left.

She pulled away from him and called for Clara who ran up to her.

"Mommy where are we going?"

"We're going home honey, so go say bye to everyone and get in the car, I'll strap you in in a minute."

Clara nodded and ran up to the younger ones, giving them all hugs and kisses as she said goodbye. She walked up to Bruce smiling, "Bye daddy! We'll see you soon!" Bruce smiled down at her, patting her on the head.

"Yea, I'll see you soon Clara."

"Come on Clara, it's time to go." Maria smiled at everyone as she looked at them, but once her eyes reached Bruce, she glared at him anger. If looks could kill, he'd be one dead man.

She picked Clara up and put her in her car seat, buckling her up. She walked around the car, glaring at Bruce over the roof. "When you decide to be a man you can see our daughter, until then… Just stay away Bruce." Then she got in the car and drove away.

Bruce watched her go, trying to decide what he was going to do when he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, he stumbled back before catching himself. "What the hell was that?" He snapped at Clark while rubbing his jaw.

"You know what that was for you ass! How could you hurt her like that again?" Clark glared at him, wonder how bad he'd have to beat him for him to realize Maria loved him and always would.

* * *

><p>Review please, as that will help me decide where I want to go with this and reviews make the story better, so lets see some more reviews.<p> 


End file.
